Gorillaz - 'November has come'
Oficjalny teledysk thumb|left|397px Link do darmowego download'u: >klik< Tekst piosenki Slow it down some Zwolnij niektóre No split clown Żadnego uciekającego klowna Bum, your old hit sound dumb Bum, twój stary hit brzmi głupio Hold it now, crown 'im Trzymaj go teraz, Koronuj ich Where you found them at Gdzie możesz ich znaleźć Got 'em 'round town Dostaniesz ich wokół miasta Could drowned in it Mogłeś w tym utonąć Woulda floated bloated I unosić się wzdęty Voted sugar coated Zagłosowali karmelizowani (w polewie cukrowej) Loaded hip shooter Załadowana kabura strzelcy Draw for the poor Remis dla ubogich Free coffee at the banks Darmowa kawa w bankach Hit through the straw Hit grany przez słomkę None more for me, thanks Żadnego więcej dla mnie That blanks the raw To jest puste surowe That dang sure stank lit Na pewno cholernie śmierdział wypalony Sank passed the pit for more hardcore prank spit Minąłem otwór w zlewie wypluwając bardziej hardcorowy żart Crank it on blast Maniak na punkcie eksplozji Roll past front street Toczy się za frontową ulicą Blew the whole spot Wyrwał dziurę w całym miejscu Like some old ass with skunk meat Jak jakiś stary idiota (głupek) z mięsem skunksa These kids is too fast Te dzieciaki są zbyt szybkie Juiced off a junk treat Wyciśnięty sok z tandetnego psikusa Who could get looser off a crunk or a funk beat? Kto może się wyluzować przy crunk (odmiana rapu) albo funkowych dźwiękach Something's starting today Coś się dziś zaczyna Where did he go? why you wanted to be? Gdzie on poszedł? Dlaczego chciałeś być? Well you know, november has come Dobrze wiesz, Listopad przyszedł When it's gone away... Kiedy to odejdzie Something's starting today Coś się dziś zaczyna Where did he go? why you wanted to be? Gdzie on poszedł? Dlaczego chciałeś być? Well you know, november has come Dobrze wiesz, Listopad przyszedł When it's gone away... Kiedy to odejdzie (baha) Can you dig it like a spigot (baha) Możesz wykopać to jak kurek My guess is yes you can like, can I kick it? wicked Przypuszcza, że tak możesz to lubić, czy mogę to kopnąć? nikczemny alkohol strzelił Liquor shot If u happy and u know it Jeśli jesteś szczęśliwy i wiesz o tym As you clap your hands to the thick snot of a poet flow it Klaszczesz dla wierszy tępego smarkacza Broke a pen and i'm in cope hymen Złamał pióro i w środku radzę sobie z błoną dziewiczą Dope or rhymin all worth it then Narkotyk albo rymowanie wszystko warte wtedy The hope diamond Diamentowej nadziei Required off the blackmarket Wymagany daleki czarny rynek Or wire tappin albo dźwięk drutu Couldn't target a jar of spit Nie mogę trafić słoikiem śliny The rapid fire spark lit Iskra zapaliła gwałtownie ogień Zzzzt! Zzzzt! A rapper bug zapper Raper wyrzuca pilota (do jakiegoś urządzenia) And it don't matter after if they's a thug or a dapper. I nie nie obchodzi mnie czy potem oni są zbirami czy eleganckimi facetami Plug yer trap or it's maximum exposure Podłącz pułapkę albo maksymalnie eksponuj The beast got family in numbers asking 'em for closure Bestia dostała rodzinę, numer pytania żeby to zamknąć Aw, send 'em a gun an tell em clean it Aw, wysłać im broń i powiedzieć żeby to wyczyścili Then go get the nun who said her son didn't mean it Potem zabrać zakonnicę kto powiedział że syn nic nie znaczy She wore a filled-in thong Nosiła wypełnione sandały A billabong Wodopój And said, nah, fo'realla I powiedziała nie naprawdę The Villain on a Gorilla jawn? Z drania na osiłka ze szczękami? Something's starting today Coś się dziś zaczyna Where did he go? why you wanted to be? Gdzie on poszedł? Dlaczego chciałeś być? Well you know, november has come Dobrze wiesz, Listopad przyszedł When it's gone away... Kiedy to odejdzie Something's starting today Coś się dziś zaczyna Where did he go? why you wanted to be? Gdzie on poszedł? Dlaczego chciałeś być? Well you know, november has come Dobrze wiesz, Listopad przyszedł When it's gone away... Kiedy to odejdzie Kategoria:Demon Days - album